


Drawn On My Skin

by ClaraHue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Everyone lives in a world where they have a soulmate. As people grow up they get drawings, like tattoos on their skin, symbols that relate to their soulmate. People can have several drawings on their skin relating to their soulmate, and the marks can continue to show up even after they met/ started dating. People who are really close soulmates have the same mark.Alex Danvers however has none.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kind of got away from me, so I broke it up into separate chapters, because it's supper long

 

Eliza and Jerimiah had the same mark on their skin. Alex had never really thought much about it before, as the story of their matching soulmate marks had always been a bed time story they told to Alex when she was a child.

For Alex soul-marks were an everyday thing. She didn’t really think much of them till the day Kara came into her family.

Alex had met her once or twice as a child, she knew that her parents were close friends with Kara’s, but she didn’t know much about the younger girl.

Alex watched her parents devastated faces when they received the news that Kara’s parents had died in a car accident, it wasn’t long before Alex found her parents showing the girl around their house.

“This is going to be your home now.” They told her. “You will sleep in Alex’s room.”

Alex didn’t want this stranger coming to live in her house, sleeping in her room, she didn’t want a sister. She didn’t care about what had happened to her.

Alex parents told her to take care of Kara, as this would be her first day at a new school, but Alex ditched her almost right away. Preferring to talk to Tomas instead. Kara wasn’t a baby, she could figure out things on her own, and why should Alex look after her anyway. She wasn’t her sister.

 

It had only been a few days since Kara had moved in. She was still sleeping on a rollaway bed, for her parents hadn’t gotten a proper bed for her to sleep on yet. Alex woke up with a cold breeze blowing on her, she rolled over, shocked to see that Kara wasn’t asleep on her temporary bed, and the window was wide open.

Alex heard the faint sound of crying, coming from outside of her window. She peered her out of the window, noticing Kara siting on the roof, below the window.

Alex grabbed her blanket off of her bed, tossing it around her, before climbing out of the window.

“Kara.”

Kara jumped slightly, looking over noticing Alex. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry if I woke you.” Kara sniffled out.

“You shouldn’t be out here, it’s dangerous. My parents will kill me if they found out.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara repeated, wiping her eyes some more.

Alex felt a bit of sympathy for the younger girl, she sat down next to Kara, looking out into the night sky.

“You know I once climbed out here when my parents were fighting one night. I was so scared, but then my parents got scared cause they couldn’t find me. Mom was so worried, when she found me, she told me she wasn’t mad. We talked about it and she told me that sometimes people fight, and that doesn’t mean that they don’t love each other… This place is great if you just want to be alone.” Alex looked over at Kara as she fiddle with her necklace. Kara always wore the necklace. “Is this about your parents?”

Kara nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“My favourite nights were when they would let me stay up late and we would go out and look at the stars. They used to tell all these stories about the stars, and about the planets. I used to get sick from the idea of a never-ending expanse that we live in.” Kara fiddled with her necklace some more, showing it to Alex for the first time, it was a crescent moon with a star. “They got this for my birthday last year.”

Alex didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t sure how she could make the poor girl feel better.

“Maybe you could tell me some of those stories.” She offered.

Kara nodded, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

“Here.” Alex offered one end of the blanket. “We can share.”

Kara took the blanket, shuffling closer to Alex, and she told her the stories of the stars.

 

-

 

“Why do Eliza and Jeremiah have the same soul-mark?” Kara asked Alex one evening.

“Cause their soulmates.” Alex thought it was simple enough.

“Yes, I know, but they have the exact same one.”

Alex thought about it. She had heard her parents talk about soulmate marks since she was a child. As a young girl she would draw doodles on her arm saying that it was her own soul-mark. She understood the concept of soulmate marks, but Kara was right in wondering why her parents had the exact same one, for Alex hadn’t heard about it from other people.

“I guess it just means that their perfect for each other.” Alex shrugged.

“Like super soulmates.” Kara laughed. “That’s so cute. I can’t wait to get my mark. I wonder what it will be? I wonder what my soul mate will be like, I can’t wait to meet them. What about you?”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I’m excited.” Alex shrugged.

“What, come on this is your soulmate, you should be really excited.”

“I don’t know. It’s just not that exciting to me.”

Kara looked a little sad at that. “What if you’re soulmate’s Tomas?”

“Shut up.” Alex said tossing a pillow at her.

Kara just laughed, managing to catch the pillow in time. “Well your soul-mark is going to come soon. I heard that majority of people get theirs by sixteen.”

 

Kara had not been wrong, when Alex entered high school, she was shocked to find that a lot of people had their soulmate marks. Alex made some friends, but kept mostly to herself, not that she minded much.

Alex met her best friend Vicky in that first year of high school. Vicky was smart, and cool, and maybe a little crazy. Alex spent a lot of time at Vicky’s over the following years, they hardly spent a moment apart. When Kara started dating a boy in grade eight, Alex often complained to Vicky about it.

“I can’t believe she’s dating.”

“Oh come on Alex, you’re literally the only person who hasn’t started dating yet.” Vicky told her. “We need to get you a boyfriend.”

“I don’t need a boyfriend.”

“No, what you need is to get laid.”

Alex rolled her eyes at Vicky. Yeah, she could be a little crazy sometimes.

 

By third year, Kara had come to join Alex in High school, quickly becoming very popular. Vicky found herself a boyfriend in senior year, his name was Brad, he had dark hair and was very fit. Alex didn’t like Brad, he seemed like a jerk. Vicky and him were always fighting over something and Vicky always came to Alex to complain about him. Vicky also told Alex all about the amazing sex they were having, something that Alex really didn’t want to hear about at all. The main thing Alex hated the most was how much time Vicky was spending with her new boyfriend, often forgetting about plans they had made.

When Vicky got her soul-mark she forced Alex to come over so that she could show her.

“Look, look!” Vicky cheered excitedly, striping off her shirt.

“Vicky!” Alex wasn’t sure what was going on, or why Vicky was taking off her shirt, she felt a little awkward.

“Look.” Vicky pointed to a compass on her stomach.

“You got your soul-mark.” Alex said in a melancholy tone.

“This means that Brad and I are soulmates!” Vicky, jumped up and down in excitement, throwing her top back on.

“What?” Alex laughed.

“I got my soul-mark. That has to mean that Brad is my soulmate.”

“I don’t think Brad’s your soulmate.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just don’t think Brad’s the right guy for you.”

“Oh, you’re just jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous of you?”

“Because I have a boyfriend. And I got my soul-mark before you.”

“I don’t care about that. I just think you could do better than Brad.”

“I love Brad.” Vicky suddenly shouted at Alex, getting annoyed with her.

“Sure, but in a month you’ll be broken up.”

“Don’t say that. I’m going to marry him one day.”

“Trust me you’re not.”

“Why are you ruining this for me Alex? You’re so obsessed with me, Vicky this, Vicky that. Vicky, why won’t you hang out with me? Have you ever thought about that maybe I don’t like you?”

“You don’t mean that.” Alex said, the words cut her to her core. She was shaking her head, telling herself that Vicky was just worked up.

“I do. You’re so needy, and so annoying. You’re never going to get a mark, and you’ll never have a soulmate. You’ll be alone forever.”

“You don’t mean this Vicky.” Alex, cried at Vicky’s harsh words.

“You know what I’m better off without you. Without you standing in the way I can finally spend more time with my boyfriend. You know the man I love.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“Fine, go get married or whatever. Do what you want. I’m better off alone anyway.” Alex walked out, finding tears streaming from her eyes.

 

Alex sat in the lunch hall by herself a few days later, she spied Vicky sitting beside Brad. She didn’t even seem to notice Alex, to busy making out with her boyfriend.

“Got an extra spot?” A man asked Alex, sitting across the table from Alex.

“Go for it.” Alex told him, not caring.

“Alex right?” He asked.

“Why do you care?”

“I’m having a party next Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“Why are you inviting me, I don’t even know you.”

The guy shrugged, “Just trying to be nice.” He pulled out a pen and some paper writing some stuff down on it. “Here. You should come.”

Alex took the paper looking down at what he wrote. It had a date, time, address, even his name; Andrew.

“Most people just call me Drew.” He added with a smile.

“I’ll think about it.” Alex said, hopping that that would get him to stop talking to her.

 

“Where are you going?” Alex asked, shocked to see Kara dressed fancier then she had looked this morning.

“I’m going to a party with Josh.” Kara said, putting her hair up.

“Does mom know?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of party.”

“Drew’s throwing it.”

“Drew… Hey I think I got invited to that party.”

“What really?!”

Alex nodded, ignoring Kara’s excitement.

“You should come.”

“Nah, not really my style.”

“Come on Alex, it will be fun. If you don’t I’ll tell mom about what happens at most parties and force her to make you come as my chaperon.”

Alex groaned, Eliza was pretty willing to let Kara do whatever she wanted. If Kara got in trouble somehow it always ended up being Alex’s fault.

“Fine.” Alex huffed out. “But this as fancy as I’m getting.”

“Come on Alex.”

“No way, you managed to convince me to come. Quit while you’re ahead.”

 

Alex hid at the back of the party, drink in hand. Kara and her boyfriend Josh were having a grand old time talking to others, but Alex wished to be anywhere else.

“Hey, you’re Kara’s sister right?” Some guy asked her.

Alex sighed. That was all she had been the past year, Kara’s sister. The weird, antisocial sister of the most popular and attractive girl at school. People only talked to her to get to her sister.

“Can you get me her number?” The guy asked.

“Please shut up and leave me alone before a kill you.” Alex gave him a death glare and he walked away.

“Alex, hey.” Alex looked over to see Drew walking over. “You came!”

“You sound excited.”

“I’m just surprised.”

“Look, if you’re trying to get to my sister it’s not going to happening buddy.”

“You’re sister?” Drew sounded confused.

“Kara.”

“She has a boyfriend, why would I be interested in her?”

“Because everyone else is.”

“Well, actually I’m interested in you.”

Alex turned in shock, having no clue what to say. She was pretty sure this was a joke, and she rolled her eyes at him walking away.

“Hey, Alex wait up. Did I say something wrong?” Drew asked.

“Very funny.”

“I’m serious.” Drew said. “I think you’re really hot.”

Alex hated the blush that came to her cheeks, no one had told that to her before.

“I promise I’m not playing you Alex. Trust me, my friends think I’m stupid for having a crush on you.”

“That’s why you invited me?”

Drew nodded. “Do you want to go dance or something?”

Alex shrugged, figuring why not.

 

That’s how Alex ended up with her first boyfriend. Everyone was ecstatic and Drew was invited over for every family gathering. It wasn’t anything special, but Alex was glad to have a friend again. Even Drew’s friends weren’t terrible to hang around. As Alex entered grade twelve it became obvious that her and Drew weren’t going to last forever, but she decided that she should enjoy would they have for now.

 

Kara came running from the shower, one towel wrapped around her, another precariously warped up on top of her head.

“Please tell me there’s not another spider in the shower.” Alex asked as Kara stood in their room, still dropping wet.

Kara made some sort of weird noise as see began drying herself off and throwing on her clothes, leaving her shirt off though.

“LOOK!” Kara yelled, turning around and pointing to her back.

Alex noticed the dark shape on her back. “Your soul-mark.”

“What is it?” Kara asked, turning to peer over her own shoulder to get a glimpse of it. “I can’t see.”

“It’s a bird.” Alex told her.

Kara spun in front of the mirror, trying to see the mark on her back.

“A bird? What kind of bird?”

“I don’t know maybe a raven maybe a crow.”

“My soulmate is someone who likes crows?’ Kara sounded skeptical.

Alex shrugged.

“I have to show Eliza and Jerimiah.” Kara squealed in excitement, running downstairs.

Alex sighed already hearing her parents praising Kara. It didn’t feel fair, this was just another reason for Kara to get praise and Alex to get none. Alex should have got her soul-mark first, she was older after all. But here she was with no soul-mark in sight.

****


	2. Chapter 2

 

While almost everyone had their soul-mark by now, Dew did not. This was something that Alex was grateful for, as she did not have hers yet either.

They went to Prom together, and Alex reluctantly went and got all fancied up. Prom was student run, the place was rather nice. Alex hadn’t found the evening spectacular or anything, as most of the people were drunk and the music kind of sucked.

Drew managed to drag Alex along to the after party at some kid enormous mansion. They wandered around peering into each room, finding more drunk people making out.

It felt inevitable for Alex who was drinking her share of alcohol. The two stumbled into another empty room, there was a small balcony in the room and Alex couldn’t help but walk out on to it. She thought it was crazy for someone to have such a nice house as this one, who need these many room anyways?

Drew followed her out, closing the door behind him. Alex looked over at Drew next to her and kissed him. It wasn’t long before they were stumbling back into the room. It wasn’t anything special, and Alex vaguely regretted it afterwards. Drew rolled over beside her, on arm wrapped around her. Alex knew that he wasn’t her soulmate, but he was a pretty good guy.

 

-

 

Alex went off to university that fall, her parents tired not to be emotional, but in truth they were. Alex made some new friends. Alex broke up with Drew in the fall and started dating a guy named Nick not soon after.

Alex stumbled through her classes, and dealt with annoying roommates. On holidays her and Nick would come to her home to hear all about Kara life, her newest achievements, and all about her new boyfriend. Alex found it so annoying.

Alex had been sleeping over at Nick’s place the past few days, as to avoid her annoying roommate. That’s when she noticed it, the dark drawing on his arm. It was a flower of some kind, it was in a very noticeable spot, so Alex wondered why Nick hadn’t told her about it.

“I know that you don’t have yours yet. I just didn’t think it was important okay.” Nick brushed it off.

Alex knew why he didn’t bring it up, there was no way a flower could symbolize her. Alex wasn’t his soulmate.

 Nick started tutoring a girl for calculus, and suddenly he was spending a whole lot more time with her then he was with Alex. When Alex finally brought it up the two yelled loud back and forth at each other.

“You know what, you can go be with her. She’s clearly your soulmate or whatever, and I’m not.” Alex turned on her heal, not even looking back as she walked away from her boyfriend.

She cried when she got home, she hated soul-marks, and why her stupid one hadn’t come yet. Maybe Vicky was right, maybe she would never have a soulmate.

 

-

 

Kyle was her next boyfriend. Alex’s parents didn’t care though, more concerned with Kara’s first year of university. Kyle and Alex had barely been dating for three months when Jeremiah died in a plane crash. Alex was devastated, and as much as Kyle tried to comfort her, Alex just pushed him away. She pushed everything away, even her work, school, friend, everything. She got lost in alcohol, drinking her worries away.

“What are you doing Alex?” Kyle asked, finding her drinking away at a local bar. “Don’t do this to yourself Alex.”

“What do you care?” Alex huffed back at him.

“I know your hurting, but this isn’t the way to deal with that. I’m trying to help Alex, you shouldn’t push me away. You’re just going into a downward spiral. You haven’t even been coming to class.”

“Why should I care, I’ll never be good enough. No matter what I do no one cares, no one’s proud for me. You’re not even my soulmate, so why should you care? I’m never going to have a soulmate ever, maybe I deserve this sad life.”

Kyle just shook his head at her, she was a lost cause. “Fine, have it your way.”

 

-

 

Alex was lost. She didn’t know what to do, alcohol was an easy solution. There were a few days when she would wake up in a strange man’s bed after a night of hard parting and drinking.

One night after partying late, after a few too many to drink, Alex stumbled back to her car, intent on driving back to her place. In her drunken state she drove a little fast and a cop car pulled her over, she swore quietly as she pulled her car over.

The cop arrested her, immediately realizing she was drunk and Alex found herself spending the night in a cell. She woke up groggy and hung over, a man in a fancy suit appeared and the cop opened the cell door. Alex looked over confused.

“Someone’s here to take you home.” The cop explained, leaving Alex alone with the strange man.

Alex glared at the man, not willing to trust him.

“My name’s John.” The man stuck out his hand, Alex did not shake it. “I was a friend of your fathers.” The man continued.

“You knew my father?” Alex asked, suspicious.

“Yes, Jeremiah was a good friend of mine. He often talked about you.”

Alex almost snorted at that.

“Why don’t I take you home Alex.” The man said, offering her a simple smile.

Alex sighed, but let the man take her back to the place she was staying.

 

“I’m very sorry about your father.” John said as he drove Alex back. “He was a good man.”

“How did you know him?”

“Through work.”

Alex looked over at him slightly curious.

“This was supposed to be confidential, but I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I work for the FBI and your father would sometimes help us in cases when we need a more scientific brain.”

“My father helped the FBI.” Alex hadn’t known that.

“He helped save many lives. He used to tell me all about you and your sister. He was always telling me about how strong you were and how he couldn’t be prouder for you.”

Alex blinked at the words, he father was proud of her?

“I don’t think he would like seeing you like this.” John commented as he pulled up to the university’s campus.

Alex, who was perhaps still hangover, began crying. “I just don’t know what to do without him.”

John lay a hand awkwardly on her back. “I know it hard. I lost my family as well, I know it feels like you can never heal from that. But you have to keep being strong, for you father, for the rest of your family. Your father always said you week the strong one, you need to be there for your family.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Of course you can Alex. I can’t tell you the pain will go away, but it will get better. But you can’t feel better by living the way you are now. Your mother’s worried about you.”

“Did she send you?”

“She was concerned about you, I just happen to live in the area…Look I know that you are very smart. Your father wouldn’t want you to waste away your talent. He wanted you to even come work for us.”

“Really?”

John nodded and Alex wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling rather embarrassed.

“Now which one is yours?” John asked, pointing to the dormitories up ahead.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Alex cleaned up her act, getting her life back together. She had a new end goal in sight and focus everything into that, she didn’t have time for friends, or for partying. She was simply working hard to achieve her goal. Alex had almost forgotten all about her soul-mark, and she hadn’t exactly had time for dating recently.

One holiday Alex came home to meet Kara’s newest boyfriend. Kara pulled Alex off into their old room to show her something. Kara pulled up her shirt revealing a fancy calligraphy letter L drawn just above her hip.

“Look!” Kara smiled wide.

“You got another soul-mark?”

“It’s an L, like Luke.” Luke was Kara’s current boyfriend. “This means he’s the one.”

“I guess.” Alex shrugged, she had just met Luke like two seconds ago.

“I still don’t know what the crow has to do with him though, but I’m sure I’ll find out. You still haven’t gotten yours yet?”

Alex shook her head.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure you’ll get yours soon.”

Alex just hummed. She knew full well how rare it was for someone her age to not have their soul-mark by now. Besides she had come to the conclusion long ago that she did not have a soulmate.

 

-

 

Alex was in their last days of training, the group wanted to celebrate and planned to have a large party.

“Everyone is invited.” Tonya told everyone, after planning the party herself. “Including you Danvers. Oh and bring your swim suits.”

Everyone cheered at that, and Alex reluctantly agreed to go. The party was a simple affair and Alex even jumped in the pool. They drank and started a fire and as the night drew on the group had fallen onto the grass and began playing ‘never have I ever’.

Perhaps with everyone having lots to drink the game ventured from its true nature to more of, fun facts about each person. It came to Alex’s turn and she had all but run out of fun facts about herself. She tapped on her leg, feeling nervous with everyone’s eyes on her.

“I don’t have a soul-mark.”

Everyone let out some sort of shocked expression to Alex’s confession. Alex just nodded to say that she was being truthful.

The group gave some mild chatter before moving on past the point. Alex stayed for a while longer, but eventually she got up to leave, grabbing her stuff from inside the house.

“Hey Alex.”

Alex stopped to find Ryan walking over to her.

“Hey.” Alex said awkwardly, not sure why he was talking to her.

Ryan awkwardly scratched at the back of his head as though trying to think of what to say.

“This was fun.”

“Yeah.” Alex said, beginning to make her way to the front door.

Ryan followed after her and Alex glared at him, wishing he’d just say whatever he was going to say.

“I don’t have a soul-mark either.” Ryan finally said.

“What?”

Ryan nodded. “I thought I was the only one.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Oh, um…” Alex didn’t really know what to say.

“It can make dating hard sometimes.”

Alex nodded.

“Maybe we could go grab a drink sometime.”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Ryan was a nice guy, Alex started dating him because it seemed like the most logical thing to do. There weren’t many people out there who didn’t have a soul-mark.

Alex got hired by John himself, and it didn’t take her long to work her way up in the ranks, become John’s second in command.

Kara herself had managed to get a job as an assistant for Cat Grant.

“Didn’t you want to be a reporter?” Alex asked her.

“This is my way in. Everyone has to start at the bottom.”

Alex didn’t say much, she didn’t even say much when Kara dumped Luke. Kara got bored and lonely a lot after dumping her boyfriend, Alex found herself spending lots of nights at her sister’s apartment watching movies and pigging out on pizza and potstickers.

The days pasted and Alex was beginning to realize that she did not love Ryan. They had a long talk and after breaking up Alex stumbled into Kara’s arms.

“I just really want someone I love.” Alex cried. “I mean sure I’m not a big relationship person, but I still want a family. Watching mom and dad, I always wanted that.”

“I’m sure there’s someone out there for you soul-mark or not.” Kara said, trying to comfort her.

 

Time continued to pass, and Alex found herself being invited to games night with Kara’s friends James and Winn. They shared their stories of what it was like working for Cat Grant.

“I think Cat may have realized that my name is actually Kara.” Kara laughed.

“How can you stand her?” Alex asked.

“She’s not so bad. I think it’s all a cover. She’s just trying to be a bad-ass women in a male run world. It’s hard you know.”

Alex did understand that.

Kara had let it slip to Cat that she had wanted to be a reporter, and not just an assistant. After that Cat herself made sure that Kara became their head reporter at Catco. Kara called Alex over to help her pick out the prefect outfit for her first interview. Kara was to interview Lena Luthor, who was revamping her families company here in Nation City. Alex didn’t know how she felt about Kara interviewing the youngest Luthor. She knew all about the Luthor family and their company, the multiple schemes they had been involved in that ended up taking money for the less wealthy to enrich their already multi-million dollar company. Kara however, always the optimist, seemed to believe that what Lena was telling the press was true. That she simply aimed to turn her family’s company into something good.

Alex knew there was nothing she could do to change her sister’s mind. Kara’s gift of seeing the good in people was what made her, her. It was one of her greatest qualities. Even after all the hardships she had faced, she still chose to see the positives.

At the end of the day Alex and Kara celebrated her first interview together. Alex found herself listening to Kara rant on and on about Lena. Apparently Lena had found Kara refreshing from all the other reporter who asked harsh questions about her family’s history and told her that she was more than welcomed to come another interview any time she pleased.

“She’s a very nice person, I really don’t know how all those other magazines say all that awful stuff about her.” Kara explained.

 

It only came as a slight shook to Alex when Lena was invited over to games night one evening. The group chatted amongst themselves, breaching the subject of dating when James mentioned that he had bumped into his old girlfriend Lucy.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you!” Alex said, almost laughing at the memory.

Everyone turned to her intrigued as to what she had to say.

“I have a date.” Alex was still laughing lightly as she said it.

“With who?!” Kara asked excitedly.

“Maxwell Lord.”

“What?” Kara and everyone’s mouths dropped open.

“Alex, you do realize that Max is up there along with my brother?” Lena questioned her.

Alex just laughed some more. “Relax it’s for work. I kind of got forced into it. But if all goes to plan, the intel I gather could be useful for taking him down.”

“I don’t know Alex. Isn’t Max really dangerous?” Kara asked in a concerned voice.

“Relax, I’ve dealt with guy’s worse than Max.”

“Don’t worry Kara. Your sister can stand her own against any man.” Len a reassured Alex.

Alex gave Lena a quick smile, and Lena nodded her head at Alex, like she truly believed Alex could take down Maxwell Lord in a simple date.

 

-

 

Alex couldn’t be happier then when Max was behind bars. She had never felt more uncomfortable then she was at their so called date. Max knew full well who she was the moment he had planned the date. He tried to use this leverage to his advantage. Taunting the fact that they had never been able to find concert evidence for the crimes he had committed.

“You’re a fascinating women Alex Danvers.” Max told her

“Am I?”

“There are rumours that you don’t have a soul-mark.”

Alex had no clue how he knew that. Sure it wasn’t exactly a secret, but it still didn’t make sense that he know that.

 

After the date Alex turned on John asking him how Max had known such a private detail.

“It’s on our records.” John explained. “He must have accessed them somehow.”

“You put that in my file?” Alex was perplex. “What else do you have in that file about me? What information does the government also know about me?”

“Alex that detail was not something I wanted to share. But some people in our field see soul-marks as a weakness. The fact that you don’t have one has been considered to be an asset to those higher up.”

“So the only reason I managed to get this high up in the ranks was due to the fact that I don’t have a soulmate?”

“Alex that’s not it at all. You know that you skills and knowledge is what got you to where you are. Look, I’ll see what I can do about getting that detail out of your file.”

Alex gave out a long puff. “It’s alright John. Their right, I don’t have a soulmate, and maybe I am stronger because of it.”

“Alex, not having a soulmate doesn’t make you stronger. You’re stronger because you love with your whole being. I’ve seen that countless times. Whenever someone’s life was on the line you did whatever it took to save them, no matter the dangers. You’re the best agent I’ve ever seen, and that has nothing to do with you having a soul-mark or not.”

Alex smiled as John gave a light pat on her back before walking away. Maybe he was right, everyone else in this world had a soulmate. Since she didn’t have her own she knew the pain that came with that, she didn’t want anyone else to feel how she felt.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Alex knew there were others who didn’t have soul-marks out there. She even knew that sometimes people would meet their soulmate, but they wouldn’t be the typical romantic soulmate and more of a platonic soulmate.

Alex tried not to care that she didn’t have a soulmate, but she did. She wanted to have the family she grew up in, to have the love she saw her parents have, to raise children the way she was raised. She wanted a family. She vaguely knew that she could just adopt her own child and do the whole family thing on her own, but with her busy work she didn’t think much about that option.

Kara called her over one night, saying she wanted to talk. Alex came over to Kara’s apartment food in hand, ready to help her sister through whatever.

Kara smiled softly at her, letting Alex in. Alex set the food down shocked to see that Kara was pacing around the room, hardly even having noticed the food, something must be the matter.

“Kara what’s the matter?” Alex said, guiding her sister to sit down on the couch. She couldn’t help but notice that Kara was dressed slightly fancier than usual.

Kara gave out a slow huff. “Lena invited me to a banquet tonight.”

Alex knew that Kara and Lena had been hanging out lots recently. She even knew that sometimes Kara would insist she join Lena to the fancy conferences she had to go to, so that Lena wouldn’t be lonely. Alex didn’t find it odd at all that Lena invited Kara to a banquet.

“It was really fancy and it was all great, and Lena was wearing this really nice dress, she looked really stunning. I just couldn’t help but notice her soul mark, it’s on her back, I usually wouldn’t notice it, but with the dress she was wearing I noticed it for the first time, and…” Kara gave out a long sigh. “I think Lena’s my soulmate.”

“What?!” Alex was shocked at the statement.

“Her soul-mark, it’s a moon and a start, like my necklace. And you know how much that means to me. And I just got thinking about my own marks. The L works, defiantly. And Lena has raven hair, like the bird.”

Alex nodded at the realization that Kara might be right. She had seen how the women acted around each other. Kara gave out a sniffle and Alex suddenly realized that she hadn’t said a thing.

“Kara, that’s great knews!” Alex took Kara’s hands into her own.

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

Kara smiled lightly.

“Did you tell anyone else this realization?”

“No. I’m kind of scared.”

“Kara, I can see that Lena really likes you. Honestly I’m starting to think that she may have been crushing on you for a while.”

“Really?”

“You should ask her on a date or something.”

“Do you think it will work out?”

“Honestly, I think you’re probably right. I think she’s probably your soulmate.”

Kara let out another long sigh. “That’s kind of scary.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.”

“I’m sorry Alex.” Kara repeated, but Alex knew she was referring to the lack of her own soul-mark.

“I’ll be fine, but first you have to go get the girl. Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

-

 

Alex woke up early in the morning with a soft groan, wishing for just a few more seconds of sleep.

It was one of those busy day for her job, the president was coming to do a speech in their town, so she was on security. Of course something had to happen, Alex helped calm the crowd, making sure everyone was okay. A person had been shot, the shooter was being pursued. The crowd was sent on their way so that they could do their job. Alex suddenly found Kara at her side.

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Alex asked, using a hand on Kara’s back to lead her away from the crime scene.

“I’m here as a reporter, what happened?”

“Kara, it’s really not safe for you to be here. Let us do our job.” Alex glanced back at the crime scene behind her. She noticed someone she didn’t recognize crunching over the dead body. “Kara just go home, okay.” Alex told her sister turning to get whoever this person out of her crime scene.

“What are you doing at my crime scene?” Alex asked the women who was still crunching over the body, her back towards Alex.

“You FBI agents all sound the same.” The women laughed, standing up and turning to face Alex. “NYPD.” The women puled a badge out of her pocket that proved her statement. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, Science Division. And you are?” She smiled with a tilt of her head.

“Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.” Alex showed the women her badge, showing that her occupation trumped this women’s own. “We’ve got this handled, we don’t need your help.”

“Are you sure, because your guy over there is contaminating the evidence.” Maggie pointed to an FBI agent behind Alex who was not using gloves to collect the evidence.

Alex rolled her eyes at how stupid the agent was, giving an annoyed huff at this random women in front of her.

“Look, this is federal crime scene, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“This area is within my jurisdiction.”

“You’re jurisdiction ends where we say it ends.” Alex snapped back.

The women just nodded, although she seemed annoyed. “Fine. See you around Agent Danvers.”

With that the women walked off. Alex watched her go, before yelling at her agents for not using gloves.

 

To Alex’s own surprise she ended up bumping into Detective Sawyer once again. It was when they were running an investigation, following a lead on a possible hostile. They came barging into an empty warehouse, Alex groaned at the realization that there man had gotten away. She order the men try and see if there may be anything useful that their man may have forgotten in the warehouse. As she began walking into the basement area, that’s when she bumped into her again. She was wearing a dark leather jacket and her dark long wavy hair, pulled over her shoulder. Alex recognized her almost immediately.

“What are you doing here?”

“Agent Danvers” Maggie smiled at her, though it was more of a smirk really. “I’m afraid he already got away.”

“What are you doing here?” Alex repeated.

“It seems as though we’re investigating the same man Agent Danvers. Maybe we should work together.”

Alex just glared at her, feds didn’t work with local cops.

“I think I may be privy to some information that you may not know.” Maggie offered.

“How did you find this place?” Alex asked.

“I’m a detective, I detect.” Maggie shrugged, hands in her pocket.

Alex almost snorted at that one, but she realized that Maggie must be good if she had managed to find the place.

“Fine, if you tell me everything you know about this man, perhaps my team will be willing to help yours.”

Maggie scoffed as though she couldn’t believe Alex. “Your team is the one who needs help.” She told her. “But I’d be willing to join forces.”

As Alex’s team began to head back to their base Maggie came along, sharing the information she had gathered, they shared contact information in case either of them received any more information on the case.

 

About a day passed before Alex received a call from the very same detective.

“I think I may have a lead.” Maggie explained over the phone. “I’m seeing if you would like to go uncover with me? That is if you have something nice to wear.”

That’s how Alex found herself dragging out a fancy blue dress from the back of her closet. It felt like forever since she had wear a dress, or even anything fancy at all. She got to the place Maggie had said to meet her at and waited for her behind the building.

“Danvers, you came.” Alex turned her head to see Maggie walking up from behind her looking stunning in a black dress. “You’re going to need this.” Maggie handed her a mask and Alex was intrigued.

“You look nice.” Maggie told her, her eyes quickly scanning over Alex.

Alex felt odd at the statement and the way Maggie’s eyes flickered up and down her body. “Thanks.” She stuttered awkwardly, she had never been good and taking a complement. “You look great yourself, I mean with the dress as the hair.” Alex stopped herself realizing she sounded like Kara.

Maggie smiled and Alex couldn’t help but notice that she had dimples.

“So what are we doing here anyway?” Alex asked, Maggie had been pretty cryptic over the phone.

“You’ll see.” Maggie said putting her mask and Alex followed in suit. When she was done she found Maggie offering her hand, Alex took it timidly and Maggie just continued smiling, pulling her along into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse wasn’t anything Alex was expecting, everyone looked very fancy, faces hidden behind masks. It was a fight club, an illegal one at that. Alex had the sudden urge to ask Maggie how she had found out about this place. But Maggie was already coxing the man at the front desk to let them in.

“Just me and my girlfriend.”

Alex tuned in suddenly to what Maggie was saying at Maggie calling her, her girlfriend.

The man nodded and let them through, Maggie, still holding onto Alex’s hand lead them to a tale, only letting go of Alex’s hand to grab a drink off of a tray from a passing waiter.

“You good Danvers?” Maggie asked, looking at her with slight concern.

“This place…” Alex didn’t even know what to say.

“Everyone here is rich and entitled, they think they can get away with anything.”

“So what’s the plan?”

 

Surprisingly the plan went rather smoothly, unfortunately arresting rich people was rather tricky, with their friend being people of higher up power. There wasn’t much they could do, and some they had to let go free, even though they were involved in the illegal act.

“I can’t believe they’re getting away.” Maggie huffed out to Alex before they went their separate ways for the night. “I should have planted something on them. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a good cop.”

“I think you’re a great cop.” Alex suddenly found herself saying.

Maggie gave her that smirk, the one with the dimples, and Alex was kicking herself for even opening her mouth.

“Aww, am I growing on you?” Maggie teased.

Alex glared at her. “I appreciate working with someone who’s good at their job.”

“We do make a pretty good team, don’t we?”

Alex smiled a bit, because ya, they were a pretty good team.

“Well I’ll see you around Danvers. I’ll call you next time I need some back up.”

 

-

 

Alex was less surprised when she found herself working alongside Maggie Sawyer again. This time though was a little rougher and Alex pulled Maggie into the med bay after the fight, to patch her up.

“I didn’t know that you were a doctor.” Maggie comment as Alex practically forced her to sit on the examination table.

Alex just hummed grabbing up the stuff she needed.

“I bet you have lot of talents.”

Alex looked up, shocked to see Maggie staring right back at her. Alex tried to ignore the intensity of Maggie’s gaze. Tried to pretend she was immune and unaffected by it.

“Do I need to take my shirt off?” Maggie asked. Most of the injuries were on Maggie’s shoulder, and since she was wearing a t-shirt, there wasn’t really much a need for her to take her shirt off. “Cause if you if you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was ask, no need to be all sneaky like.”

“Maggie you’re injured.” Alex said, pretending her heart didn’t skip a bit as she held up the edge of Maggie’s sleeve, inspecting the bruising and cuts on her arm. Alex grimaced, knowing that it must hurt.

“It doesn’t look too bad.” Alex told her, inspecting the injuries.

She dabbed the injured areas with some healing cream, which while extracted a pained noise out of Maggie.

“Sorry.” Alex apologised.

“Its fine, it just hurts.”

“It doesn’t look to bad, you should be fine. If it does get worse...”

“I know who to call, got it.” Maggie nodded as Alex began putting the stuff back away. “Do you want to grab a drink?”

“What?” Alex asked.

“I feel like I owe you one.”

Alex stood there not responding, she didn’t know how. She didn’t really go out for drinks with other people much.

“Come on, it will be on me.”

 

Alex agreed, Kara’s voice in her head telling her that she should make more friends. Alex began to wonder if Maggie was a friend. She felt like she didn’t even know what a friend was anymore. Most of her friends were Kara’s, or her co-workers.

Maggie was nice though, and she seemed really awesome. She was a great cop, pretty bad-ass too. Alex liked Maggie, but she felt weird around her, she never knew what to expect.

Maggie ordered a couple of drinks. A waitress came over and Maggie’s face scrunched up, as though she wanted to be anywhere else.

“Hey Emily.” Maggie smiled awkwardly at the women.

“Hey Mags.” The women’s tone was rather distasteful, glaring between Maggie and Alex. “I see you’ve moved on fast. Would there be anything you like?”

“No, I think we’re fine, thank you.”

Alex watched the women, confused over her comments. “You know her?”

“She’s my ex.” Maggie stated grabbing her drink. “Still kind of fresh.”

“Oh.” Alex said. She didn’t really think much, but then everything began fitting into place. “Wait, is this a date?”

Maggie smiled, as though thinking Alex was cute or something.

Alex meanwhile, was having a mini panic attack. She stood up and began walking out, Maggie jumped after her, wondering what the matter was.

“Alex.” She called out, concerned for the other women.

“I’m sorry. I just…”

“Did I read this the wrong way? I’m sorry I just assumed that you weren’t dating anyone.”

“No, no… I’m not, it’s just… I don’t like girls!”

“Oh… right.” Maggie nodded. “You’d be surprised how many gay women I’ve heard that from.” Maggie laughed, as if trying to make light of the situation. “Look, I’m sorry, I should have never assumed. I read this the wrong way. I really like you Alex, maybe we could just be friends?”

Alex nodded.

“Do you want to still have a drink?”

“I should go…” Alex felt too awkward to stay now.

Maggie nodded, not stopping Alex.

“Thanks Maggie for the offer. I’ll see you around.”

 

Alex sunk deep within Kara’s couch, wishing she could drown within it.

“What’s the matter?” Kara asked, plopping beside her and pulling her back up.

“Why am I so bad at human interactions?” Alex moaned, not willing to let Kara pull her up.

“You’re not terrible.” Kara offered and Alex just glared at her, Kara knew full well that she sucked at human interactions. “What happened?”

“You remember Maggie?”

“The cop girl you’ve been working with.”

Alex nodded. “She’s really great, and I really like her. And then she offered to take me out for drinks, so I went. And I thought maybe I could maybe make a friend for once. And then it turns out that she had invited me out on a date, and things got awkward. And now things are awkward, and I’m not sure if I can ever talk to her again.”

“Wait, you went on a date with a girl.”

“It wasn’t a date. Maggie’s gay and she assumed I was as well. I then I kind of freaked out and left. And now things are awkward.” Alex groaned into the pillow.

“Why is that awkward?”

“Cause she asked me out, and I freaked out. What if she thinks that I’m like homophobic or something?”

“I’m sure she doesn’t think that. Why did you freak out?”

“I don’t know.” Alex moaned into the pillow once more. She sighed, thinking back on the moment. It had been dwelling on her mind the whole night. “Because, a really pretty women asked me out on a date.”

Alex turned slightly, finding Kara’s sympathetic eyes on her, and suddenly tears were falling from her eyes.

“I think I like her.”

“Hey.” Kara, pulled Alex up into a big hug. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t know what to do. I never thought this way before. But when I’m around her I just feel so different, and she’s so beautiful and pretty bad ass to.”

Kara continued rubbing her hand on Alex’s back.

“And now I’ve gone and made a complete fool of myself, plus I probably embarrassed her.”

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel? I mean if she asked you out on a date she clearly likes you too. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I don’t know if I can do it?”

“Alex, you’re the strongest person I know, of course you can do it.”

Alex sniffled a bit, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“She’s not even my soulmate though.”

“You don’t know that. And besides, just because you don’t have a soulmate, that doesn’t mean you should experience things and out yourself out there.”

“How did you tell Lena that you liked her?”

Kara gave a long sigh at the memory and Alex laughed lightly.

Alex was terrified, but she was willing to take a step forward.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Alex began to understand what Kara was trying to explain to her only a few years ago. She had never really considered the fact that she might like women, and now she was realizing that she defiantly did.

She tried to text Maggie, but only deleted all of the messages, cursing herself for not knowing how to word things.

It had been a bit over a week when Alex found Maggie once again. It was in the aftermath of a robbery when Alex came, Maggie was calming the people down, trying to get the details of what happened from witnesses. Alex hung back, letting her do her job. She almost laughed at the site of the shorter women in her police jacket, for it practically engulfed her. Maggie finished taking the last witness’ statement, closing up her notebook and instructing her men on what to do next. As she talked her eyes shifted along the street noticing Alex, standing on the outside of the crime scene. Alex gave and awkward wave and Maggie gave her a nod quickly finishing up giving her men orders.

“Have you come to offer you’re help?” Maggie asked, walking over to Alex.

“Looks like you’ve got everything handled.”

“That I do. What can I help you with Agent Danvers?”

“Um…I just wanted to say I’m sorry, about last time. And I wanted to see if you maybe would want to grab a drink, when you’re not busy.”

Maggie smiled and Alex gave out a breath of relief as Maggie nodded. “Ya, I would like that. How ‘bout after work, at eight, same place?”

“Sounds good.” And before Maggie could say anything Alex said, “See you there Sawyer.” And this time she was the one wearing the smirk.

 

The two laughed and drank and talked, and finally Alex felt encouraged to tell Maggie.

“Um, there’s something I want to say.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“You remember what happened last time?”

Maggie nodded.

“Well, I… I never really thought about it before, but after you said that… The thing is I think you might be right.”

Maggie realized what Alex was saying but felt like she should prompt her further. “About what?” Maggie asked softly.

“About what you said… About me liking women.” Alex felt like a lump was caught in her throat, she could hardly breathe. “The thing is I think you were right… And I really like you.”

Maggie glowed as a smile filled her face, Alex’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

“I like you too.” Maggie replied.

Alex let out a laugh, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Wow.” She murmured.

“You okay there Alex?”

“It’s just a lot.”

Maggie nodded taking Alex’s hand into her own. “It’s okay.”

“Do you really like me?”

“Yeah, you’re like the most awesome-est person I’ve met. I’m like super into you.”

Alex blushed at the complement. “This is just kind of all new for me.”

“That’s okay. I’ll help you out, we can take things slow.”

 

-

 

Maggie was great, she was gorgeous, and funny, and bad-ass. She began introducing Alex to a whole new world, making Alex realize that even though she had dated men in the past, she had never liked them. It was an odd realization. But suddenly she was remembering all these things, she started laughing as an old memory came back and she told Maggie about it.

“I used to be best friends with this girl, Vicky. I loved hanging out with her, I looked up to her so much. I got so mad when she thought that her boyfriend was her soulmate. I used to think it was because he wasn’t a great guy, but now I think it was because I liked her. I hated how she was slipping away from me. I hated losing her. I haven’t thought about her in years, and now I suddenly remember how much I liked being around her, just lying beside her.”

Alex shook her head laughing lightly.

“Aww, baby gay Alex.” Maggie smirked back at her.

“Shut up.” Alex, whapped her with her hand playfully.

They walked quietly for a while, Alex kept wondering if they were dating or not. They hadn’t really talked about that yet, even though they were hanging out a lot. Sure Alex considered them dates, but she wasn’t sure if Maggie was her girlfriend or not.

Alex glanced at her phone, rereading over Kara’s text from earlier that morning. “Um… So my sister Kara, she really likes throwing these friends’ nights. Usually we just play games, watch movies, and eat food. She’s kind of assuming I’m bringing you this Friday.”

Maggie raised her eye at Alex, slightly surprised by the statement. “I’d love to come.”

“Great!’ Alex said, hopping she didn’t sound too overly excited. “Some of Kara’s friends are coming, plus her girlfriend. Their pretty nice, um should I pick you up after work?”

Maggie smiled at Alex’s excitement. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

-

 

Alex had forgotten to mention that Kara’s girlfriend was Lena Luthor. Maggie of course was blown away by this fact, surprised to find the CEO sitting inside of the artsy apartment, wearing casual wear. Maggie found herself with a thousand questions before she was introduced to the others; James, a very popular photographer in his time with the daily planet, and Winn a tech guy, who Alex was apparently trying to get to work for her, saying his gifts were underappreciated at Catco.

The night was rather fun, and Maggie smiled when Alex sat close beside her during the movie. They talked for a while and Maggie just had to ask about how Kara had started dating Lena. Kara and Lena laughed, bopping against each other as they told the tale, right down to the detail of their soul-marks. Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the pair.

“Soul-marks.” She said with a light laugh. “They are so annoying right?”

Winn and James nodded along understanding fully well what Maggie meant.

“So you have a soul-mark Maggie?” Kara asked.

“Of course.” Maggie replied, confused.

Kara’s eyes flickered over to Alex for a brief second before changing the topic.

As the night drew to an end, Winn and James began to get ready to leave, and Maggie took that as her queue that it was time for her to go as well. Maggie had intended to give Alex a kiss before she left for the night, but Alex’s mood had changed suddenly since the beginning of the night, and the moment felt wrong once again, so Maggie left without a kiss.

 

-

 

A few days had passed and Maggie hadn’t so much as received a text for Alex, she was starting to get worried. She thought things were going rather well, had she done something wrong?

Maggie texted Alex asking how she was, she hoped it sounded causal.

Alex replied saying that everything was good. When Maggie suggested they should hang out again sometime soon Alex replied telling her that she wanted to talk.

Maggie sighed, she had been so sure that Alex was the one.

 

-

 

Maggie knocked on Alex’s apartment door, pizza box in hand, hoping into calm whatever the situation was. Alex opened it wearing a sympathetic smirk on her face.

“I brought pizza.” Maggie declared.

Alex nodded letting her in.

Maggie placed the pizza box down on the counter, watching Alex all the while. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.” Alex nodded.

“Why are you being so distant all of the sudden, I thought things were going good.”

“They were. Things were great, and I really like you Maggie.”

“I like you too Alex.” Maggie didn’t want Alex to break up with her.

“It’s just you’re a great person. And I can’t get in the way of you being happy.”

Maggie was seriously confused.

“I’m not you soulmate.” Alex tried to explain.

“What?”

A tear fell from Alex’s eye. Maggie shook her head, she knew Alex was wrong. She began pulling off her shirt.

“Maggie?” Alex wasn’t really sure what was happening.

Maggie was beautiful, Alex hated it, hated that she wasn’t her soulmate. Maggie pushed her pants down to expose her hip bone, where a dark shape was drawn onto her skin.

Her soul-mark.

Alex glopped taking it in. It was a badge, a FBI badge. Alex blinked in confusion.

“Wait, you think, that’s me?” Alex asked, pointing at the mark.

“Of course, how could it not be?” Maggie said, tears now in her own eyes. “You see Alex, you’re my soulmate.”

Alex shook her head, there was no way. It couldn’t be.

“Alex.” Maggie spoke softly, cupping the side of Alex’s cheek. She drew her in kissing her deeply. Alex melted into it, wishing for her worries to go away. She so wanted Maggie to be her soulmate.

She kissed back passionately, wrapping an arm around Maggie, pulling her into her own body sharply. It wasn’t fair that Maggie wasn’t her soulmate. Alex was willing to throw all caution to the wind, for that’s how much she longed for her

Between heated kisses Maggie began pulling Alex’s shirt off of her.

“Maggie.” Alex breathed out. “I don’t…”

“Shh.” Maggie silenced her with a kiss.

“I… I… Maggie, Maggie stop.” Alex pushed her away gently. “I don’t have a soul-mark.”

“What are you taking about?” Maggie asked, stepping a bit away, looking her up and down.

“I don’t have a soul-mark.” Alex repeated.

“Alex?” Maggie was confused, everyone had a sou-mark.

They stood there for a few moments, Alex didn’t know what to say, let alone do. Then suddenly Maggie was there at her side.

“Maggie.” Alex gave out a sad sound as Maggie touched her side

“Alex!”

Alex met Maggie’s eyes, which were glowing. “You have a soul-mark.”

“What?” Alex looked down, to wear Maggie had just touched, she found dark lines on her skin. “What!”

Alex ran to her nearest mirror and Maggie followed after her.

“Wait you’re serious, you didn’t know.”

“I never had a soul-mark.” Alex said softly, examining it in the mirror.

The mark mirrored Maggie’s own, having a similar badge, but this time it was a NYPD badge.

Alex was crying and laughing, all emotions washing over her like a tidal wave. Maggie stood behind her, not really sure what was happening.

“It’s just like yours.” Alex turned, her wet eyes meeting Maggie’s.

“You never had a soul-mark?”

Alex shook her head.

“All these years?”

Alex sniffled as Maggie inspected the mark.

“It is just like mine.”

“Super soulmates.” Alex sniffled.

“What?”

“My parents had similar marks. Kara used to say they were super soulmates.”

Maggie smiled at the thought of Alex being her super soul-mate. She wrapped Alex up into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” She whispered into her ear, she couldn’t even fathom how hard it must have been to never have a soul-mark, always thinking she didn’t have a soulmate.

“Stupid soul-marks.” Alex said, moving to kiss Maggie deeply.

Maggie laughed lightly against the kisses.

Alex couldn’t believe it, after all this time, after all this waiting. She had a soulmate after all, and she had found her, and she was kissing her. And everything felt prefect and wonderful and Maggie could hardly believe it either.

 


End file.
